This invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing energy in a circuit breaker.
Electric circuit breakers are generally used to disengage an electrical system under certain operating conditions. Therefore, it is required to provide a mechanism whereby a quantum of stored energy, utilized in opening, closing and resetting the circuit breaker after trip, is capable of being conveniently adjusted with a minimum of effort and without additional or special tools, in the field or in the manufacturing process. Conventional systems use a portion of stored energy to close the circuit breaker or circuit interrupter mechanism. This energy is wasted in overcoming resistance presented by components used in charging systems.
It is desired to provide a mechanism that minimizes the stored energy required for opening, closing, and resetting the breaker mechanism, as well as reducing the operational time to achieve quick closing of breaker (within 50 ms), using minimum signal power and with high reliability, thus optimizing the mechanism size, and cost.
An operating mechanism for a circuit breaker is provided. The operating mechanism includes a holder assembly being configured, dimensioned and positioned to receive a portion of an operating handle of the circuit breaker where the holder assembly is capable of movement between a first position and a second position wherein the first position corresponds to a closed position of the handle and the second position corresponds to an open position of the handle.
The operating mechanism further includes a drive plate being movably mounted to a support structure of the operating mechanism where the drive plate is being coupled to the holder assembly. The operating mechanism also includes an energy storage mechanism for assuming a plurality of states, each state having a prescribed amount of energy stored in the energy storage mechanism, the energy storage mechanism providing an urging force to the drive plate when the holder assembly is in the second position and the urging force causing the holder assembly to travel from the first position to the second position.